A start and an end
by IWISHAWASNTATWIHEART
Summary: In new moon Bella gave into Jacob and now she is pregnant with his baby. When hearing this he phased all to close to her... Edward is on his way back to beg for Bella back in his life. Edward isn't happy with what he finds... -IWISHIWASNTATWIHEART
1. Chapter 1

**Set in New moon, Bella decided in the movie theater that she was going to go out with him. Now she has just found out she is pregnant with Jacob's baby. Edward is on his way back to beg Bella for forgiveness and for her to take him back again. Bella thinks she is happy with Jacob, but when she sees Edward again her feelings start to waver, but are his wavering too?...**

"Jacob?" I ran into his little house, he was nowhere to be seen. "Jacob, where the heck are you?" I growled as I went into his room, again he wasn't there. He shouldn't be on patrol, he just ran last night. I walked outside yelling his name once more, again no response. I pulled out my cell and pressed redial, he was the person I spoke to most, he was pretty much the only person I contacted with my phone, of course he was going to be my last call.

_Hey its Jake, leave a message_ I growled again at the beep, trust this to be the one day he does not answer any of my calls. "Jacob I need to speak to you, it is very important. Please, stop whatever you are doing and call me. I love you." There now he would call. I rarely ever left a message, I knew how he worries when he sees that they are from me, and so the fact that I left one will most likely grab his attention.

I walked down to La-push first beach, it would only be a matter of time before he ran to his house to find me or called. It was so quiet here, gave you space to think. Unfortunately thinking was about the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. "Bella?" I heard behind me, yep right on que.

"Hey Jake." He sprinted over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. The then searched all over me, "What's wrong, did someone hurt you?"

"No Jake, its not that. I have to tell you something, something important." He seemed to pick up my serious mood in an instant. He led us to our log on the beach.

"Okay, so tell me. That's wrong?"

"Well…." I wasn't sure how I should start. How do you tell your boyfriend you are pregnant? Obviously it is not great news, but I didn't think that Jake would take to it, too badly. "You know about a month and a half ago, how we, you know, _got together_." I decided to start with, but blushing violently.

"Yeah, why?" Jake even looked like he was blushing a little, but it was hard to tell under his russet skin.

"Well I wasn't feeling to great and I noticed I was you know, really, really late. So I went to the drug store."

"- No please don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me!" His face looked angry, no furious. He shoved himself away from me, glaring at me the whole time.

"Yeah Jake, I'm pregnant." And with that all I saw was a blur of Jacob then was hit with a world of pain.


	2. 2 Waking up

**Hey guys, thank you for all of the subscriptions and listings as favorite stories already. It is really encouraging. I didn't say it in the last chapter, but unfortunately I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. I am going to try updating once a day, maybe once every two, but we will see.**

**Please review, review, review!**

**-IWISHIWASNTATWIHEART**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

What the heck? I didn't even have an alarm, what was that sound? I opened my eyes, slowly, and was very surprised at what I saw. I was not in my room, or in my house, nor was I in Jake's house. It looked like I was in a hospital room, but the last thing I remembered was… oh no! Jake phased. I looked down at myself and sure enough I was covered in plaster. There was no pain, but I could tell that I was pretty messed up. I wondered if I would look like Emily now. I most likely had scars running all down my body. Jake was so mad, I did not expect him to be so angry with me. He always seemed to like kids, he was great with them, so what was so scary about having his own even if he was only 17? What was so bad that he would phase not a meter away from me? He was always so careful, making sure whenever he was mad he would leave the room or calm himself carefully. But he just lost control. He didn't want a baby. I heard the door creak.

"Bells?" Jacob asked hesitantly. He looked horrible. I had never seen him like this. There was tear marks running down his eyes, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days, and smelt like he hadn't showered either, even across the room I could smell him.

"Jake" I croaked out, my voice, it sounded awful.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry-" He started but he broke of into tears. I had never seen him like this.

"Jake come here, it is alright." He came and sat on the edge of my cot, careful to bump me.

"I didn't mean to over-react like that, and then I phased and it was too late to do anything. I realized what I had done in an instant. You, there was s-s-so m-m-uch b-blood."

"Jake it is okay, you didn't mean to, I will be fine. How bad am I anyway?"

"We think you are going to have scars running up your body, you have four broken ribs, I shattered your collarbone and your shoulder. There was some internal bleeding, you had two blood transfusions, because you lost so much blood and you had high blood pressure for a while. It went down last night. You have been in a mild coma for 4 days." He was still crying but now it was silent. I had no idea it was this bad, one of the risks of having a werewolf boyfriend I guess.

"What about the baby, is the baby alright?" I asked hesitantly, I knew this was a soft topic but I had to know.

"I told the doctor and he did a blood test, the baby is fine. The only thing is that it has more of a risk of being premature because of all the stress this has put on your body and your high blood pressure that you had." At least my baby was okay, well our baby.

"Jake, what happened? Is having a child with me that repulsive?"

"No! No, of course not, I love you. I just, I don't know. I know there is meant to be a big huge reason why I phased, but there isn't. You have to believe me, I did not mean for this to happen. I love you, and I am sure I am going to love this baby too. It was just a shock. Just a shock." He trailed off, looking like he was going to burst into tears again.

"Jacob, it is going to be fine I am going to heal, and then I will go home and everything will be back to normal. Everything will be fine."

"Trust you to be the one calming me. I should be comforting you. I hurt you Bella, so, so much. I just…."

"Just what Jacob?"

"It just gets me thinking, maybe Edward would have been better of for you." I narrowed my eyes; he knew how I didn't like to speak about Edward. Even now I was with Jake and pregnant with his baby, I couldn't talk about him.

"Edward left me Jake, he didn't want me anymore. He hurt me."

"Not as much as I hurt you."

"But I will heal Jacob, I will go back to being the same as before, just fatter." I giggled at the end; the seriousness of this conversation was too much.

"Not fat, pregnant. There is a massive difference." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"I am going to go get a nurse to tell her you are awake. Then I will get your dad." He kissed me on the forehead, about the only spot on my body that was not covered in plaster.

"Jake?"

"Yes Bell?" He turned around again, mid stride out the door.

"What is the story? You know the cover up?"

"Oh, you were attacked by an animal. I brought you here. They all think I am the hero…" And he turned again, most likely so I could not see the anger on his face, and left.


	3. 3 A comfort

**Thank you everyone again for all of the subscriptions, and adding this story to their favorites and me to their favorite authors, it is so encouraging. I swear my phone went off a million times last night, saying that I had new notifications on fanfiction. **

**Edward is not going to come back for a while yet because I want him to come back when Bella is extremely pregnant, to emphasize it. But you are going to be hearing from him a little in this chapter, get excited!**

**Again please review, I love you all!**

**-IWISHIWASNTATWIEHART**

An animal attack, well that wasn't going too hard to pretend, after all it WAS an animal that attacked me, just not many people knew that that animal also morphed into a human. Jake had said that everyone was calling him the hero; I knew that was not good. He was clearly beating himself up majorly about this, not that I blamed him for it, but the fact that everyone was going to be applauding him for what he did was not going to be good for him.

"Knock, Knock." Came a cheerful voice from the door, I turned my head and smiled.

"Hi Emily."

"Your awake! We were getting really worried!"

"Don't worry I am okay, I think they had me totally doped out on pain medication, because I can't feel anything."

"That sounds about right. That's what happened to me when I woke up."

"Did Sam, beat himself up for ages? How did you get him to stop?"

"I thought you might want to know that, that's why I stopped by. Well when Sam phased near me, he was so upset and angry at himself for a few months afterwards. But then you are a lot more messed up than I was." I noticed how neither one of us used the word attacked when describing how they phased near us.

"So Jacob is going to beat himself up for months, like how many are we talking 3? 5? 9?"

"Well again I was a lot less hurt, but he was really bad for about 4, but he still is mad at himself, that's why he hates it when anyone stares at my scars."

"But Emily, I am sure you know about my pregnancy by now, the baby is going to be due in about 7 months, maybe earlier because of all of my body stress. He can't still be beating himself up, I can't raise a child by myself, especially not while I am still in high school."

"Yeah Bella, I am going to give you some warning, everyone now knows. Well by everyone I mean the pack, Jacob of course, your dad, your mom. But I am sure he will be there for you. He is going to feel so bad, he will do pretty much everything for you, so you will pretty much have your own slave for the pregnancy. It is good news by the way, are you excited?"

"Not really, I mean I am more nervous. Obviously we did not plan for a child, I mean maybe in the long term but defiantly not now. I am worried about school, I don't want to drop out, but I am worried about all of the people. I know everyone will find out about it eventually, but I don't want to deal with all of the crap that comes with a teenage pregnancy."

"Bella, don't worry. It will be fine and we will all be here for you. You have a massive support base."

"Thanks Emily."

"Well I better be going, I think your dad is on his way up to see you. But I wanted to stop in, say hi and let you know if you need any help with anything give me a call. Oh and also keep those scars you are going to have covered up for a while, it will help Jacob get over it."

"Bye Em." And then I was left alone again. I braced myself for the visit of my dad.

EPOV

Pain. Was there anything else that the world held for me. Everything meant nothing without your reason for existing. I saw the reason why we had to be apart, I understood it, even believed it, but the reality was pain. Bella deserved better than me, myself being with her, I could hurt her at any moment. At any second she could get to close and then her life would be over. She was better off without anything supernatural in her life, to have it as any normal human being would. That is why my family and myself must never see her again.

But I could feel myself changing, my resolve slipping. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with her, to just see her, to hear her laugh, to be able to hold her close and tell her that I was going to protect her. I just hoped that I could be strong enough to stay away from her. I owed her that much.

I was in the middle of the forest, with no one surrounding me and I left so alone. It is not because of the lack of humans or animals around me that I felt alone, I felt alone in myself. I was used to this feeling though, it had remained with me since I realized that I was going to have to detach myself from Bella. With a heavy, silent, dead heart, I sprinted around in circles until I found a small deer. It wasn't much, but it didn't matter. It kept me going.

**What did you think? Did you like Edward? Please review. I don't know whether you want me to keep doing little bits from Edward or just leave him alone until he comes back into the story for good. Let me know what you think!**


	4. 4 Home

**Hey again, this is the second time I have updated today, lucky you guys. **

**-IWISHIWASNTATWIHEART**

**IMPORTANT TO READ!**

**I am going to fast-forward a while so this is a month later than the last chapter. Bella has just been released from hospital, she was held back because of her blood pressure getting high again. The baby has been having some complications, but Bella and Jacob think this is more to the fact that the child's father is a werewolf rather than anything else, of course they can't tell the doctors this. Jacob is beating himself up now more than ever because of all the pain Bella is especially now the baby is having problems. Bella has some serious scarring and her left arm/shoulder is in a sling. There is a small but defined bump on her stomach as well. **

**Enjoy…**

"Jake I am alright." I said as he led me into my kitchen. You would think I was a porcelain doll with all of the care he was taking of me, it was actually kind of annoying.

"Just let me make sure you get inside. Are you all right? Want me to get you any painkillers? A drink?"

"Jake I am pregnant, not physically handicapped."

"But you are also extremely injured, now remember what the doctors said, you can't do anything with the left side of your body pretty much. And don't have any caffeine, take care with the dairy products, no cold meat, and no seafood and make sure everything is cooked extremely well before eating it. We don't want you to get sick as well as being hurt."

"Okay, okay I will be careful." He had really big turn around with this baby; he was now looking after everything that could be taken care of.

"Bella, are you sure you want to get back to school? You could take another week off at least, no one would blame you." This was a discussion that had caused quite a bit of disagreements in-between us lately.

"Jake I need to catch up! The finals are at the end of this year and I am not going to be dropping out of school."

"Fine, but please let me drive you to and from school." Because of my left arm being practically useless I could not drive, so it was either Jacob taking me to and from school or Charlie in his police cruiser.

"Yeah Jake sure, just please don't walk me into school or anything. I am not a baby." I meant for this to be a joke, but I think he was actually hoping that he could.

"Well, I better get going, I haven't been on patrol since the accident and I think it is time I relieved the others. But there is going to be a bonfire tonight at the reservation. It is early, finishes at 6. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure it sounds fun. What should I wear?"

"Well it is going to be really hot with the fire and my body temperature and all, so whatever you are comfortable in, just not too long." Yeah like I was going to wear something short and let Jacob see my scars. They ran from mid thigh, up my body, up to my neck, and over my left shoulder. The scar was angry and red at the moment. But at least they were scabbed over now.

"Okay Jacob, I will see you there, wait can you pick me up?"

"Of course Bells? What did you think I was going to make you walk? I love you too much for that."

"I love you too Jake." I pulled him down to my height and gave him a peck on the lips, he was almost too tall for me to reach on my tippy toes- did he ever stop growing. I wondered if the baby was going to be as tall as Jacob. Or maybe it would get my growing genes and be super short. He left me to my own devices then.

I had nothing to do until 6, and I couldn't do any cooking or cleaning, yet. I was going to put my foot down soon and actually start doing things around the house, but since this was my first day home I decided not to push Charlie. He would be mad at me if he came home and saw that I had done things. So I settled down on the couch and decided to watch some T.V. I wasn't sure what was on, I hardly watched any T.V when I was in the hospital because of all of my visitors from the pack, from school, for Charlie and mostly from Jacob- He barely ever left. I saw that the vampire diaries was on, the name grabbing my attention I turned it on with a smile, "Lets see how accurate they are." It was a marathon of episodes but after watching 3 I started to see some similarities between Edward and Stefan. They both drunk human blood, both hated themselves, they both doted on a human and although they had their many, many differences it became to real, so I turned it off. I hadn't thought about Edward since the accident. He used to be in every thought I had, I couldn't stop thinking about him but recently he barely entered my mind. I missed him, more so than ever. I missed the way he teased me and I missed the way he always seemed to know what I was going to do although he couldn't read my mind. I missed his crooked grin and his beautiful smell. I still loved him. That thought took me off guard, no I didn't I love Jake. I was pregnant with his baby for crying out loud. I couldn't love him anyway, he wasn't coming back.

I woke up at the sound of a phone ringing; I hadn't realized I fell asleep. It was Jacob letting me know it would be 5 minutes until he picked me up and letting me know not to eat because Emily had coked up a storm. That was good because I was ravenous. I walked upstairs and changed into jeans and a loose top that covered the majority of my scars and my baby bump. But you could still see them coming out of the top, so I decided to also put on a cardigan. It took over ten minutes to get changed, one of the advantages of having one hand I guess, good thing Jacob was running late.

"Hey Honey" He said as he walked into the house, seeing me sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What are you wearing? I told you it was going to be hot. Don't get me wrong you look beautiful but you are going to be too hot."

"Its fine, I am sensitive to the cold remember." I dodged the subject giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No there is something more." He said tilting my face upwards so he could see into my eyes.

"Are you trying to hide your scars?" He asked me, emotion thick in his voice and his face crumbling.

"No." I answered too fast.

"Bella, darling. You don't have to hide them from me; I know what I did to you. I know you have been trying to cover them up."

"Its okay Jake."

"No! It is not okay! I hurt you, I know that. But don't stress about hiding what I did to you. It will only make things worse."

"Jake, we have to go, we are going to be late."

"Okay. I love you, even after all of this, I love you."

"I love you too"

**What did you think? Please leave a comment! **


	5. 5 School

"Skank!"

"I Heard she slept with that guy from La-push, do you know she is two years older than him?"

"She is totally getting fat"

"Can't believe she is pregnant!"

"Tramp!"

Apparently everyone had found out about my pregnancy. I didn't know how, we tried our best to keep it on the down low, but somehow they all found out. I was prepared for everyone gossiping about me, but the looks of disgust when people met my glance and insults were something I was not expecting. Each line I heard people whispering around me felt like a stab, each one hurting more than the last.

"Come on Bella, don't worry about them!" Angela said coming from behind me, taking my hand and almost shielding me as we walked through the crowd.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, they are just being judgemental, gossiping small towers."

"I didn't think it would be this bad when I came back."

"Yeah it is pretty horrible!"

"It is Jacob's right?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes! Who else's could it be?"

"I am not judging," She said waving her arms in front of her face, "I thought, maybe, if Edward was back… but never mind. It was stupid, I wasn't thinking."

"That's alright. No Edward is not back. He made it very clear that he doesn't want to come back either."

"Bella I have got to ask, what are those scar lines coming out of your neck, you said it was an animal attack when I visited you in the hospital. What exactly happened?"

"It got me pretty good huh? I was just …. In the forest next to La-push beach and it kind of came out of no where"

"Yeah that looks really sore."

"You have no idea" I muttered

Then we walked into class, the teasing and whispering continued.

**Pretty please review!**


	6. 6 Coming back

One month later…

I am getting so fat I thought. Maybe it was the werewolf gene that was speeding up the pregnancy, but at four months I looked more like a five-month pregnant lady. I was worried, my baby was advancing too fast, would it be alright? I had asked Billy about when Jacob's mom was pregnant with him whether the pregnancy went faster and he said it did, but then again Jake's mom was not scratched up by a werewolf.

I finally got to take of that stupid sling and I could now do housework and cooking as any other person would. Morning sickness should have stopped by now, but I sill was throwing up in the toilet every morning. I should be hungry like all pregnant women seem to be, but I was never hungry, I only ate because I knew it would be bad for the baby if I didn't.

The constant teasing and whispering at school continued, there is no escape to it. Angela and Ben are my only real friends now. I have lost so much weight, I weighed the same as I did before I was pregnant.

I felt empty though, even thought there was someone living inside me, I felt alone in myself. As if there was something or someone that needed to be in my life. I often found myself sitting on my floorboards crying, but I did not tell anyone about this, not even Jake.

EPOV

That's it. There is nothing more I can do. I have been away for months, I have exhausted every option, I need to be with her… I need to be with Bella. I was going to go back. I was going to knock on her door, bend to my knees, beg her for her heart. I was going to go back to her. There was no reason for anything else. I was going to see my Bella. I was going home. For the first time in months I felt excited, happy even. It was such a strange emotion for me to have felt, but it made sense. For a minute everything made sense. I just hoped that I had not hurt Bella beyond repair.

**So that's it. Edward is coming back to Bella! But what will he think when he sees her pregnant with massive scar marks running from her mid thigh to her neck?**

**Review, please!**


	7. 7 Back!

I couldn't sleep, and I knew that so many people explaining why they had a bad night sleep used that phrase, but I meant it literally, I didn't sleep, at all. I went to bed at nine at night and after lying awake for 5 hours I decided to get up. I went to the bathroom and took 2 tablespoons of cold medicine. Then I went back to bed. I knew that I should not have taken them at two; I meant that I would not wake up for at least 8 hours, but I was just too tired.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I groaned, what was Jacob doing here? "Bella honey, can you open your eyes?" I groaned again, but listened to him and opened my eyes.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Bella, it is 11 on a Thursday morning, I was coming to pick you put for school, but you were asleep. So I just watched T.V, but then you started screaming, like really loud. Are you alright?" I hadn't realized I was screaming in my sleep again. But I remembered having that dreams again, that one where I was searching for something but realized there was nothing to be looking for. But it was different this time there was still nothing to be searching for but there was someone walking with me, a child. The child looked like myself, but like Jacob also. But whenever I looked at this child I was hit with a wall of guilt, why I didn't know. I wasn't looking for Jacob though, I was looking for someone else, I was looking for Edward. There were words filling my head though throughout the dream, the voice kept saying, "A stand in, a replacement, that's what you thought of me, right?" It was haunting.

"Jake I am fine, just sometimes I had nightmares, bad ones."

"When did this start?"

"I haven't had them for so long. I used to have them when… when Edward broke up with me. They stopped when I started going out with you. It doesn't matter, its nothing."

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night. I took some cold medicine to help me sleep, that is why it was so hard to wake me up"

"You don't look so good, here let me help you up." He said sliding his arm underneath me, helping me sit up. Once I was sat up a roll of nausea hit me, I jumped off an ran to the bathroom vomiting loudly in the sink.

"Bella, are you sick?" Jacob asked whilst holding my hair back. Of course I am sick, I wanted to snap back but I knew that he meant did I have a stomach bug.

"No, this happens every morning."

"Really? That is not healthy. Maybe we should get you to a doctor or something." But just as he said that there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I mumbled and walked down the stairs, yanking the door open. I don't know who I was expecting, who I was looking to find at the door, but whatever I was, it was not this person. I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop, I couldn't believe it, it was Edward. And then everything went black.

**He is back, he is back, he is back! Yay for Edward and Bella!**


	8. 8 My Bella

**Okay, okay. Only because I love you am I going to update once more today. Thank you all for your comments! Oh and EPOV is back! (Do you guys like it when I do things in EPOV or do you want me to go back to only Bella?- Review)**

EPOV

I knocked on her door whilst nervously twitching, I was losing my mind. I had never been this scared in my life. What if she didn't want me, what if she hated me for coming back for her? I heard footsteps walking down the stairs, the suspense was painful. Finally the door was yanked open and I saw her. It was my Bella, and for a second I was lost in the beauty of her eyes. Then I really saw her, the dark circles under her eyes, how thin she was, her skin was almost stretching to cover her bones. She was not ghostly thin, but she had defiantly lost weight. She was wearing only a singlet top and short shorts so I saw her scars. There was one on her shoulder where she had clearly had stiches and another on her color bone, but there was one, no three, so big that went down her entire body. The scars started at the hollow beneath her neck, stretched over her left shoulder, went down the left half of her body I assume (I couldn't see because of her clothes) and then went down to her mid thigh, not that high above her knee. Her stomach was also large and swollen, like a balloon. Then I realized it was exactly like a balloon. She was clearly pregnant. From what 2 graduate degrees in medicine she looked about 5 months, maybe. Her eyes were wide, her jaw dropped and then she fell. I reached my arms to catch her, but a pair of russet arms caught her. They pulled her away from me and he turned his back so she was not facing me. He was not quick enough though I saw who he was, and immediately knew what he had done. He was Jacob Black, and he had hurt my Bella.

**Edward is mad! Sorry this chapter was so short. I will do a longer one tomorrow. Please comment!**


	9. 9 Stay

**Sorry! I said I was going to update yesterday and I didn't. I was busy, sorry! Anywho, this chapter is the long awaited (not that long) confrontation between Edward and Jacob and Bella will lave a bit of a talk with Edward. Also the baby Bella is having with Jacob, I have decided the sex, but I don't have any names in mind. So please if you could suggest a name in a review as well as tell me how you think the story is going. Thanks guys, your constant subscriptions and adding this story to your favorites makes it so encouraging and makes me want to write more! Anyways… ACTION!**

EPOV

I wanted to lunge at Jacob, but I couldn't, he had my Bella so close to him, if I did anything she would get hurt. Or worse, if I lunged at him and he phased he would ruin her even more. I just stood there growling louder than I have ever heard myself growl in my life, as he put Bella on the couch and walked back over to where I was standing.

"If you think I am going to invite you in, your crazy!"

"You stupid moronic dog, you know I do not need to be invited into a house to enter." I sneer walking into the house, slowly.

"What are you doing back here Edward?"

"I came back to ask for her back, beg if I had to. But I can see that you have gotten very comfortable with her."

"Yes, she doesn't want you anymore Edward, she stopped wanting you when you broke her heart!" That hurt, and make me even more furious. I didn't even understand how I was making sense right now.

"I broke her? You have RIPPED HER APART! YOU DAMN DOG, HOW COULD YOU?" This time he cowered, good.

"And did you rip her apart before or after you knocked her up? How could you ruin her life like this. You do realize how hard her life is going to be now, right?"

"It wasn't my fault." He whimpered

"Wasn't your fault you put your puppy in her, or that you almost killed her?" To this question he didn't know how to answer.

"You have destroyed her, just look at her. Can you not the scaring? SHE WILL NEVER LOOK THE SAME JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A LITTLE ANGRY!"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to!" Jacob whimpers, looking close to tears. If I was wasn't murderously angry, I might have felt sorry for him, might.

"This is why you cannot be near her, you are not good for her."

"Do you know what you did to her when you left? She was a wreck, A WRECK! She wouldn't sleep, eat for weeks and then finally she came around and was a damn zombie until she starting hanging out with me. Do you know that she had nightmares after you left? Every single damn night? She would wake up screaming! You ruined her just as much as I did." Every piece of information he told me hurt more than the last. The only reason I left was to protect her, there was no thing I wanted more than to be with her forever. And yet everything I do seems to hurt her in a way.

"And so you think that makes it okay you decided to morph into a dog right next to her?"

"No, but I fixed her after you left. Surly that must count for something." I couldn't believe this, he was trying to justify hurting her, almost killing her. I stalked forward.

"You hurt her, MY BELLA!"

"STOP!" Somewhere in all of this Bella must have come around. "Stop, what are you both doing?" She couldn't seem to look me in the eye. "Don't fight!"

"Bella did you see what he did to you, did you not realize the horrible scars running from your leg? They are not hard to miss." Then she started crying, just broke down into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob tried to reach out for her but she dodged him. She wouldn't let him hold her.

"Look what you have done to her bloodsucker. You are not wanted here. You should leave NOW!" His words had me backtracking, I was intruding. Not that I cared about causing any discomfort to Jacob, but I cared about Bella, immensely so. She had a life here, with this filthy dog. She didn't want me, who was I kidding?

"I shouldn't have come back." I said quietly, but loud enough so Bella could her me. I started to walk away, my whole world breaking. The pain was so much that no human could survive it, it made me want to huddle in a ball, it was that bad. I needed to get away from here, as far as I could.

"No Edward!" Bella chased me. She grabbed my hand and twisted me around. Of course she did not do this by her own force, I merely turned.

"Don't leave me, not again."

**What did you think? Please make sure you leave a comment saying what you thought. Also remember to write a baby name (I know the sex but you don't so please write both boy and girl names). **

**The person who comments first, I will PM the sex of the baby and what I plan for the story in the next few chapters! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
